Something Unexpected
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Ben is pratically abandon in the town of Mid-way when Kevin comes to his rescue. What will happen between the two? How will be reacted to this stranger? This is slash people don't like it Move on to another story!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is about an experience I just had but a better ending then my life. I just went away to Missouri for a few days and Grey Hound bus was being a fucking ass. So when I write, it makes me feel better and here we are. It's going to be a good ending. This is Ben/Kevin Alternate universe when they meet. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Ben sits waiting for his grey hound bus in his favorite soccer player's uniform and black jeans with green and black sneakers. He is reading a book on soccer and its history on the bench near by.

Across the way leaning on a green and black corvette car, Kevin was wearing a green shirt and black pants with black boots and wallet on a chain. He watched Ben sitting there reading his book.

'He's cute.' Kevin thought. 'I should go over and say hi' He walks over and sits next to Ben.

Ben smiles as Kevin sits next to him but continues to read.

"Hi, I'm Kevin." He smiles.

"Hi, I'm Ben" Ben smiles back and puts a bookmark in his book.

"Where are you heading?"

"Back to school in Wisconsin."

"So what brings you here to Columbia or Mid-way Missouri?"

"Visiting my cousin Gwen and her husband. We're really close like brother and sister."

"Cool."

"What beings you here?"

"I'm suppose to meet a friend here but I haven't seen him yet and your bus is here cutie."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you Kevin." Ben blushes and smiles as Kevin nods at him as he picks up his ringing phone and waves at him.

"Yes?" Kevin listens to his friend as he watches Ben walk to the bus.

"What do you mean you have two seats lefts? There's like 10 of us here. I can't wait until 3:30 that's when my train is suppose to leave. This isn't fair. I want my money back." Ben practically yells at the driver.

"You have to talk to the people at the main company and demand your money back." Driver says.

Ben grabs his bags dejected and walks back to the bench as Kevin gets off the phone.

"What happened?" Kevin asks.

"They supposedly don't have enough seats to St. Louis. My train comes the same time the bus comes. I need to get back to school."

"It's 9:30 am too. " Kevin says. "Hey my friend cancelled. Do you want a ride to St. Louis? We have plenty of time."

"You don't even know me."

"I want to help. I don't do it often to be honest."

"Why not? I owe you big time if you're sure about this."

"Come on."

Ben follows Kevin out to the car with his bags. They put it in the car and get in then start driving to St. Louis under a clear blue sky.

_**This will be a multi chapter not as many as some of my past ones. How do you like it so far? Please read and review. HeartofaGoddes2009 out! Later!**_


	2. Flirting and maybe something more

**This is the next chapter to Something Unexpected. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Ben sat in the passenger black seat, looking out the window. He looks over at Kevin and notices his muscles. He realizes for the first time ever he is attracted to a guy.

"Not that I don't appreciate the ride to St. Louis but why?" Ben asks.

"I wanted to. I have a soft spot for cute boys." Kevin says with a smirk as Ben blushes.

"Well I think you're very handsome"

"Thank you. When do you go back to school?"

"Tuesday. My classes on Monday were cancelled."

"Where are you going in Wisconsin?"

"Madison. I'm studying to be a science teacher. What do you do?"

"I fix cars and I live in Milwaukee. A few hours away from your school."

Ben smiles as he thinks about that. He likes the fact that Kevin isn't to far away. He would like to see him again.

"What brings you to Missouri?" Ben asks.

"I went to see a few friends that moved down here a few years ago. They are a good group of guys and they moved down here for their girlfriends who were going to school down here." He turns on his signal as he goes into the other lane. "I grew up in Milwaukee and met my friends at the college. I own my shop and I am doing quite well. I'm 24. How old are you?"

"Oh, I just turned 22. " Ben states. "I came down here to have a late birthday with my cousin and her husband."

"Well, may be if we have time ill take you out for a belated birthday gift."

"Thank you."

Ben falls asleep to the music that is played in the car and Kevin looks over at a stop light, thinking how cute he is. He lets Ben sleep for the next 2 ½ hours while he drove to St. Louis. He pulls into the parking lot of the train station.

Kevin leans over to wake Ben but he really doesn't want to. He gently shakes Ben's shoulder.

"Kevin, hmmm let me sleep." Ben moans a little. Kevin smiles as he keeps shaking Ben's shoulder before he jumps up. "What? What?"

"Dreaming about me?"

"…..I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm glad you're thinking of me. Maybe we can see more of each other in the future. Come on I'll walk you in."

"Ok. Thank you." Ben blushes as they walk in with his bags just chatting about random things. Then Kevin waits as Ben goes over to get his ticket from online.

"What do you mean the train isn't going out?" Ben asks the Teller.

"There was a malfunction and due to the face that the Train can't get fix until tomorrow. No more trains will be going out today. If you would like a re-…."

"I'll have to call a certain number yeah yeah I know." Ben sighs. " Can this day get any worse?" He walks away from the teller and walks back over to Kevin.

"Something wrong Benji?" Kevin asks with some concern in his voice.

"No train is going out today. Damn it." Ben runs his fingers through his hair. " What do I do now? I really don't want to stay in a hotel."

"Hey don't worry." Kevin thinks then speaks again. "Why don't I just take you home? We still have a few days before you and I need to be back. I enjoy your company as much as you enjoy mine."

"No that's too much. I can't ask that of you."

"You're not." Kevin kinda pulls him closer so that they are looking at each directly in the eye. "I'm offering."

Ben leans closer and kisses Kevin softly. He doesn't realize what he is doing until Kevin kisses him back, wrapping he arms around Ben's waist.

"I'm sorry." Ben say but Kevin won't let go. "I don't what came over me."

"I liked it. " Kevin says. "I would love to do that again."

He leans in and kisses Ben again.

**Next chapter. Sorry guys, I was sick on and off again since the last time I updated this and I am finally getting over what ever it was. Please comment and let me know what you think. Next chapter is the ride home. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


	3. What are we now?

**Here we are again with Ben/Kevin romance. ;) I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to keep with this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Ben smiles when he and Kevin stop kissing with his arms still around Kevin's neck.

Kevin smiles back and says, "You're so cute when you blush you know that."

Ben rolls his eyes but keeps smiling, "Thanks. I'm glad you like my embarrassment."

"If I'm the only one who can cause you to be embarrassed."

"The way it's going you'll be the only one around to do that."

"Good."

Kevin grabs one of Ben's hands as he grabs one of his bags when Ben grabs the other one.

"I don't do exclusive just so you know Ben." Kevin states. "I was in a serious relationship once but I have been in once since."

"So what are we then? Strangers? Fuck buddies? What are we?" Ben asks as his hand slips out of Kevin's hand when they go out through the door.

"If you want to be in a relationship with me ever then I only do open relationships. I believe a person should fall in love more then once."

"You don't believe in soul mates? That one person made for you? The one you want to be with the rest of your life?"

"No," Kevin says as he put the luggage back into his car. "I did once then I realized they don't stick around if you believe in that. So I gave up on that idea, besides we're both young. We should be having fun not looking for that one person to spend the rest of our lives with. Not yet."

Ben shrugs as he replies, "I guess that is true but I still love the idea of someone to be with the rest of your life. It's romantic I think."

Kevin laughs as they get into the car and starts it. "I guess it is but there's more then one person out there for us."

"So It's about how many people you can fuck?"

"No, I did love every person I was ever in a relationship with. I just believe we fall in and out of love."

"Ok, I understand."

Silence falls among them in the car as Kevin keeps driving until they reach their first stop.

A few hours later, Kevin stops to get more gas. Ben stays asleep as he does this but when Kevin gets back in the car, he looks at Ben torn between waking him up and letting him sleep.

Kevin keeps driving until comes to the hotel in the town of Mani, Illinois. Kevin goes in and gets a room not realizing the last room only has one bed in it.

He wakes Ben up gently and they both grab a bag before going into the room surprised.

"One bed?" Ben asks nervously.

"Sorry I didn't ask about how many beds were in the room." Kevin says, "Do you want the bed and I'll sleep on the floor?"

"No, It's fine. I'm just surprised is all."

Kevin nods as he starts stripping down to his blue and white stripes boxers. Ben blushes as he strips down to his black and green boxers. Kevin smiles as he checks Ben out.

Kevin then pulls out some alcohol out of his bag. "Want some?"

"What type? I don't like all types of alcohol."

"It's rum but I have coke with me too."

"Alright, Ill have some rum and coke with you."

Kevin laughs. "Good have a seat. I'll fix up some drinks."

Ben sits on the bed as he watches Kevin moves around to get ice and put the drinks together. He shakes his head amused when Kevin flexes his muscles and winks at him a few times. The finally Kevin walks over and hands Ben a drink.

"Thank you good sir." Ben states.

"You are quite welcome." Kevin takes a drink of his. "Please enjoy."

Ben takes a big drink before nodding to Kevin that it is good. They just sit and drink for a while. Kevin was on his 5th drink and Ben on his 4th when one decided to talk; both knowing the alcohol is affecting them.

"H-hey Kevin. Want to play a game?" Ben slurs.

"Sure, why not? What game do you have in mind?" Kevin smirks at him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"That is such a girly game. No way man."

Ben pouts just perfectly with is eyes and lips.

"Fine, fine alright but I get to start" Kevin states.

"Yay! You can start. That's cool, Kevin." Ben says as he smiles but before the game starts he kisses Kevin deeply again.

Kevin smiles into the kiss and moans loud.

_**That is the end for now. The question is will the game ever start? Will they go all the way already? Will Kevin fall in love with Ben and perhaps through he's policy out the window? Maybe we'll find out at one point. Please comment. Thank you for reading. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


End file.
